Omission
by adromir
Summary: Steve has not been so lucky in love. Even his latest love interest has deadly consequences. Steve-whump, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Steve has not been so lucky in love. Even his latest love interest has deadly consequences. Steve-whump, obviously.**

**A/N: This particular LOD story takes place after Season 5. Read on, mates!**

**_-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-_**

DS Steve Arnott slowly opened his eyes to a bedroom not of his own. It was pitch dark if not for the light from the street that streamed in through the window. Grappling about for his wristwatch that he had placed on the night stand, he squinted to see the time.

It was 3.13 a.m, about time for him to return to his own flat. He had an early shift that day, so he needed to get home to get ready for the office. But as he made a move to leave the bed, his companion rolled over and draped an arm over his chest.

"Don't go," the beautiful blonde muttered, her eyes only half closed.

Steve smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. "Have to, my darling. Gotta work."

"Aww…do you have to?"

Chuckling, he kissed her again. "You know I do."

"Stay a bit longer. Please…"

"I can't. There's an important interview today."

She pouted. "Am I not important then?"

"Indeed you are, love. I swear on this," he responded, stroking her smooth porcelain cheek. "I'll call you."

"You'd better." Her hand then slipped lower down the sheets to grab hold of his hardness. "My, my. What do we have here? Little Stevie is waking up again. Can we satisfy little Stevie one more time before you go?"

Groaning, he swooped down on top of her amid her fit of giggles.

Ten minutes later, he lay flat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "You're one wicked woman."

"Wicked is my middle name." Smiling, she rose to an elbow and gazed lovingly at him. Tracing a finger around his left nipple, she quietly said, "I love you, Steve."

Turning to her, he caught her naughty hand and brought it to his lips. "And I love _you_, Natalya."

She looked tentative when she said next, "Steve…"

"Hmm?"

"I…uh…" Natalya hesitated before continuing, "I have something to tell you."

He raised one eyebrow, inquisitively. "What is it?"

After a slight pondering, she flashed him a bright smile. "You know what? It can wait."

"Oh, come on. Don't do that," he protested. "I'm dying with curiosity here. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Later, okay?"

"But—"

She quickly kissed him to shut him up. "I will tell you tonight over dinner. I promise."

Steve gave her a searching look before he nodded his acquiescence. "Alright then. That give me something to look forward to."

After another long kiss, he swiped away the covers and reluctantly left the bed.

"I'll take a shower first before I go," he said as he walked naked towards the bathroom.

"Want me to join you?" she asked, admiring the spectacular view of his behind.

"Better not, or I won't be able to leave the battlefield unscathed."

Shutting the bathroom door, Steve could hear her laughing. Still grinning, he stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water to its lowest temperature. Nothing like a cold shower to eased his libido.

God, how he loved her!

Steve had met Natalya Petrenko almost two months ago when AC-12 was investigating an extortion case involving a high ranking police officer and a well-known MP. Natalya was the case witness as she had been there at the private lounge of Roshkosh Hotel in Derby where she worked as the night manager when the said officer and the MP had met in a secret rendezvous. Thanks to concrete evidence and witnesses' statement, the officer who had been doing the extortion had been arrested soon afterwards. Meanwhile, the MP had immediately stepped down from Parliament when the case had become a huge sensation nationwide.

Steve had known that the moment he set his eyes on Natalya, he would never be able to forget her. She was a petite lovely woman in her early thirties with eyes the color of the stormy sky. She had been transferred from her hometown in St. Petersburg, Russia to the hotel's UK branch about a year before. Other things about her that he had learnt so far was that she was an only child to a single parent, she never knew her father, she had a degree in economics, and she could play the piano like a master.

The moment the AC-12 had closed the file on the extortion case, Steve had dug out her phone number and asked her out. He had expected that she would turn him down, but to his pleasant surprise she had eagerly said yes. Since then, they had seen each other for at least twice a week. Their relationship grew stronger each day even though they had nothing much in common apart from their mutual love for books and English football.

No one knew about him and Natalya, except for Kate of course. Steve didn't want to tell his partner at first. However, perceptive that she was, DI Kate Fleming had noticed the subtle changes in his mood. She had poked and prodded mercilessly, pushing him until he finally admitted that he had found a new love interest.

Kate was happy for him, she truly did. She knew that his feelings for this Russian woman was serious and a real deal, a far cry from the casual shagging that he was famous for. The extortion case was now closed and Steve's relationship with Natalya would not affect any of the legal proceedings, but Kate had agreed to keep that knowledge to herself. It was better if nobody else at the office knew about the budding romance, especially Superintendent Hastings. The last time Steve had gotten overly playful with a witness, he and the gaffer had had a massive row. Hastings might not be as against it as before, yet that didn't mean he would entirely approve.

Standing under the jet of water, Steve couldn't stop himself from smiling when he recalled his partner's total understanding. Kate had even excused him from last night's surveillance op when she found out that he had promised Natalya to accompany her to a gala dinner held by her employer in appreciation of its staffs and business associates. Besides, Steve had not been actively involved in the case that required the surveillance. He was actually supervising another case regarding two Detective Sergeants from a nearby station that had been accused of falsifying a report on a drug bust. He was going to interview both DSs that morning, which would also be led by the gaffer.

Wishing Kate all the best on her surveillance op, Steve lathered some liquid soap all over his body before standing under the shower to rinse it off, whistling a low tune the entire while with a sense of contentment he had rarely felt before.

And so it came as a great shock when suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by Natalya's cries of alarm.

"Natalya!"

With a shout, Steve rushed out of the shower stall towards the bathroom door. He was twisting the door knob when it flung open without warning, slamming into him so hard he flew backwards and hit the floor.

His world spinning from the blow, Steve tried to push himself up. Amid the confusion, he could hear Natalya screaming for him in the background. But a tall muscular man now stood between him and the door, blocking his path. Growling with anger, Steve leapt and rammed his elbow into the other man's solar plexus. It was like hitting a brick wall. The guy only moved an inch at the most.

Without a word, the man grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair and easily swung him around, bashing his head against the mirror over the sink. As the glass broke all over his head, Steve cried out in pain and dropped onto all fours.

"Steve!" Natalya screamed again.

Groaning, Steve stared through bleary vision at the broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor. Without hesitation, he grabbed the largest piece and jabbed it hard into his attacker's right foot.

The man gave a loud howl, hopping on one leg. Steve shot up and punched him in the nuts, causing the man to yowl louder. Caught unbalanced, he toppled over like a log.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Steve was shocked to see Natalya being bundled up in blankets by two strange men, both as tall and muscular as the first goon. She was giving quite a fight but they were a lot stronger than her.

"Release her!" Steve shouted as he staggered towards them.

"Finish him off!" one of the men yelled back.

Steve instantly spun around when he realized that his attacker had quickly recovered and was now approaching from behind, clutching at the bloodied piece of glass. When the man raised his makeshift weapon to hit him, Steve instantly put up his arm in defense. Instead of his neck, the glass sliced through his exposed wrist. It was a downward slash, right through the vein, and blood instantly gushed out like a faucet.

The man wasn't finished though. A huge fist slammed into Steve's face afterwards, knocking him down. Slowly losing consciousness, he could only watch helplessly as the two men carried the still thrashing Natalya out of the room.

"Steve! Steve, I'm so sorry—" she managed one last fearful cry before they quickly gagged her.

"Natalya…"

His strength fully spent, Steve could hardly fight it when his attacker lifted him bodily off the floor. His vision was already darkening when he was dragged back into the bathroom before being tossed into the empty bathtub, head first, leaving both feet dangling over the rim.

Steve began to panic when his attacker pushed down the drain stopper before turning on the water at full blast. The bathtub would fill up within minutes. He needed to get out of there quick, or he would drown! Unfortunately, his entire limb wouldn't respond.

"Sweet dreams, lover boy," the goon mockingly said with a Russian accent. Seconds later, he was gone.

As the water lever grew higher and higher, rapidly reaching his mouth and nose, Steve's fading thought was of Natalya's last words.

_What the hell is she sorry for?_

And then everything went black.

**_-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-_**

Two blocks away, a large black van pulled over to the side of the street, followed by an Audi sedan. The side door of the van slid open and five dark clad figures armed with assault rifles leapt out. DI Kate Fleming got out of her service vehicle to join them.

"Alright, everyone," she began to address the AFOs. "Just to be clear, this is not an arrest. The woman is a person of interest only, not a suspect. So tread lightly. We need to take her into custody for her own safety. Try not to make too much noise, yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am." The four AFOs nodded in unison.

"Kyle, lead the way."

"Ma'am," Sergeant Kyle Ferringham responded, pulling down his safety goggle. "Team, on me."

With Kate bringing up the rear, they all moved stealthily in a single file towards the six-storey service apartment looming on their left. Upon reaching the concrete front wall at the main entrance, Kyle halted and raised a clenched fist.

"Hold it."

"What is it, Kyle?" Kate asked.

"There's someone at the main door, ma'am."

"At this hour?" Her eyebrows raised. "Is it a man or a woman?"

"Male. Approximately over six feet tall, powerfully built. Wearing dark clothing and a black beanie over his head."

Frowning, Kate hurriedly came to the front. "Let me see."

Trading places with Kyle, she tentatively moved her head around the wall to take a look. A stranger was standing at the passcode panel, punching in the entrance code. The panel emitted a beeping sound and the glass door clicked open.

Calm as he may, the tall man pulled the door open to enter the building. He never turned around the entire time so Kate wasn't able to see his face. But she had met that man several times before, enough for her to recognize who he was from his distinctive stature, even from behind. Her eyes drew to a slit and she cursed under her breath.

Kyle was understandably puzzled. "Ma'am?"

"Everyone, stand down," Kate ordered her firearms team. "He's a friendly. Do not leave your post until I give you the word."

"Ma'am, wait—"

Ignoring the AFO Sergeant, Kate walked briskly yet quietly towards the main entrance. Somehow, the man could feel her presence behind him and he quickly turned around. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized her. He reversed directions and stepped back outside the glass door.

"_Kate_?"

"Hello, Shane."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm visiting my mistress," he glibly responded with a straight face.

"That's bullshit." Kate totally didn't buy it. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a gimlet stare. "Really, Shane, why are you here?"

Major Shane Arnott, a covert operative attached to MI5, raised his eyes to the heaven and sighed. "Sorry, Kate. I'm on op. And it's highly classified."

"Well, as it happens, I'm on op too. Maybe we should start sharing information so we don't get our signals crossed."

Shane glanced behind her. He saw no sign of her cavalry for they were carefully hidden, but he could sense that they were close by.

"Alright. But I need to make this quick." He conceded, pulling her aside deep into the shadows so they could converse more privately.

"Look, Kate. I've just been assigned on a rescue mission."

"To rescue who?"

"A Russian woman who is a CHIS as well as our sleeper agent. She has been feeding us info about a certain oligarch. We just found out that her cover is now blown and there is a plot to abduct her. I'm here to take her to a safe house."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Is her name Svetlana Smirnova? If it does, we're on a same mission then."

He frowned. "That's her name, yes. But how exactly is your case related to her?"

"During our surveillance op just hours ago, we overheard a conversation between a police DCC and an OCG who deals with Russian weapons including explosive devices. Svetlana's name suddenly came up. From what they were saying, we figured out that they suspected her of being a spy."

"Which indeed she is. That's why I'm here, to get her to safety. But how did you know where she lives? Svetlana is not even her real name. In fact, she registered to this flat on a different name as cover."

"We were able to listen when the OCG nominal placed a phone call to her, in the pretext of asking her about the venue for some business meeting that would happen later today. We believe they were just determining her current whereabouts. We traced that call and it led us here. We realize that she is in danger, so we aim to take her into our protective custody."

"Sorry, Kate. She's mine."

"Shane, that's not—"

Kate's words were cut off when the radio clipped to her vest buzzed into life, "Control to Alpha Charlie 3-7."

Sighing, she responded, "3-7, Control. Go ahead."

"A patrol unit has reported a suspicious dark van speeding off via the rear access of your target location. Advice on further action, 3-7."

Turning to look wide-eyed at Shane, Kate asked the despatcher of the control center, "When was this?"

"The report came in not more than two minutes ago. We understood that you were in the immediate vicinity, so this info is being patched directly to you."

"Do they have eyes on the vehicle?"

"Negative. The van is moving at too high speed that the patrol unit lost sight of it at the intersection of Baker Street and Thames Lane."

She felt like cursing to the high heaven. "Control, send out patrol units to search for that van. It is highly suspected that it has been involved in an abduction."

"Received, 3-7."

Shane stared at Kate. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah. I think we're already too late," Kate told him before she spoke into her com link, "6-4, TFC. Do you copy?"

"6-4, copy."

"Kyle, we need two AFOs at the other side of the building right now. Check the parameter for any abnormalities. The rest of you, with me."

"Understood, ma'am."

As the AFO Sergeant gave orders to his team before he materialized himself with two of his members, Kate turned back to Shane who was seething with fury.

"I can't believe this," he hissed with utter disgust. "They are way ahead of us. Our intel is fucking obsolete!"

As Kyle and his two officers quickly approached, Kate made a brief introduction. "Sergeant Kyle Ferringham, meet Major Shane Arnott, an officer with a government security agency."

Kyle had yanked up his safety google, and now he stared at Shane in wonder. "_Arnott_? As in…?"

"Yes, I'm Steve Arnott's older brother." Shane briskly nodded to confirm it. He then rushed back towards the main entrance, punching codes into the passcode panel. "I still need to check Natalya's flat to be sure."

"Wait, what?" Kate hastily grabbed his arm. "Natalya?"

Shane winced at his slip. "That's her other cover name, the one she uses daily as a front."

Suddenly, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. "Natalya _Petrenko_?"

"Yes." Shane scowled back at her. "How do you know that?"

"Steve is dating her."

Shane's face drained of all colors. "What?"

"He never told you?"

"I haven't talked to my brother in a month."

"Shane…" Kate said, already turning white. "Steve went out with Natalya last night."

After a full heartbeat, Shane cursed out loud, "_Shit!_"

His face grim like a thundercloud, the MI5 agent yanked open the glass door and slipped inside. Without waiting for the elevator, he went to the stairwell and ran up the stairs, well ahead of Kate and the three AFOs.

Upon reaching the fourth floor, Shane slowed down as he approached the unit number 402. He could tell from the broken hinge and the scuff marks on the door that it had been kicked open from the outside.

Signaling for Kate's team to stay in stealth mode, Shane then cautiously pushed open the door before stepping inside. The living room was empty, still looking neat and tidy.

There were three other doors leading to two bedrooms and a closet. Using hand signals, Kate sent the AFOs to check the kitchen, the closet, and the closed bedroom. She and Shane went to the bedroom which had its door standing open.

After exchanging a brief glance between them, Kate and Shane went to stand on each side of the doorway and carefully turned their head to look inside. It looked to be the main bedroom, and it was in a mess as if a big fight had taken place. Entering the room, they saw the pillows strewn on the floor, the tangled bed sheets, and the broken lamp. The nightstand had been overturned. There was even a broken piece of glass on the floor, covered with blood.

They simultaneously looked towards the bathroom when they both noticed the sound of the shower running and water dripping. Throwing caution to the wind, Shane and Kate rushed towards it and shoved open the door wider.

"Oh my God…Jesus, no!" Kate cried out, almost collapsing to her knees from great shock.

They had found Steve.

Shane instantly moved into action. He bent over the bathtub and scooped his brother's naked body out of the blood-tinged water before lying him full length on the cold bathroom floor.

Kate went to kneel at Steve's other side. "Is he breathing?"

Calm and composed, Shane made a quick check on his brother's vitals. "No, he's not. And I found no pulse. That is a serious cut on his left wrist, Kate. You need to stop the bleeding. He has lost too much blood already. Initiating CPR."

Shane gently tilted his brother's head back, lifting Steve's chin slightly to open the airway. And then he began the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Kate had leapt to her feet to grab the bathrobe hanging behind the door. She then yelled at the AFOs to call for the ambulance before ordering them to secure the area and request for backup. Returning to Steve's side, she yanked out the bathrobe belt. Placing a hand towel onto his still bleeding wrist, Kate wrapped the belt over and over around it. There was also a bleeding cut on his right eyebrow, but it had to wait as there was another matter of the utmost importance.

Kate watched with growing apprehension as Shane alternated between breathing into his brother's mouth and doing the chest compressions. It had been over two minutes, but Steve still did not show any signs of response.

"I'll do the compressions," Kate quickly said, placing her interlocked fingers on Steve's sternum. Panting slightly, Shane nodded and waited until Kate had done 30 compressions before he covered his brother's mouth with his and breathed. In perfect rhythm, they worked together to resuscitate the younger Arnott.

Three minutes later, when Steve still remained unresponsive, Shane's cool features began to crack.

"Damn it, Steve…" he brokenly pleaded, "Don't do this to me…"

"Shane…" Kate was already weeping. She had stopped the compressions as she was too blinded by tears.

Shane suddenly took a deep breath to regain his composure, somehow finding a new resolve. "No, Kate. We continue. Keep going until the EMTs arrive."

"Yeah, okay. Got it." Wiping the tears off her cheek, Kate started the compressions again before Shane resumed the mouth-to-mouth. And they repeated the procedure nonstop, refusing to give up on the person they both loved.

It took two more minutes but it felt like almost an eternity later when Steve finally broke up coughing and gagging and gasping for air. Shane quickly rolled his brother onto his side to help him breathe easier.

"Oh, thank God…" Kate exclaimed in great relief. She reached down to affectionately stroke the back of her partner's head. "Steve…You're going to be alright, mate. Just breathe."

Shane leaned closer to peer at his brother who still had his eyes closed. "Stevie? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, Shortlegs. You need to stay awake, or I'll tell Mom you were the one who broke her favorite crystal ballerina figurine when we were kids."

Slowly, Steve's eyes fluttered open. He glared back at his brother. "Piss…off..."

Shane smiled. "Welcome back, Stevie."

Soon afterwards, Steve's face crumpled. He rolled himself into a ball and—due to either shock or trauma—started to shake uncontrollably. "Natalya…They…they took her…"

Kate quickly wrapped the bathrobe around her partner. When Steve continued to tremble, Shane gathered his brother into his arms and held him close to give him warmth.

"Who took her, Stevie?" Shane asked.

"Don't know…some Russian goons…" Steve kept muttering. "Why? Why did they take her?"

"How many were they?"

"Th…three…big guys…like gorillas…I couldn't stop them…"

"I'm sure you've done everything you could, mate," Kate said, trying to sooth him.

Steve shook his head. "I didn't do enough."

"Steve…"

"And what the fuck is she sorry for?"

"What are you talking about?"

Steve looked up at his brother. "As they took her away, Natalya cried out to me. She…she told me she was sorry. Why did she say that?"

Sending Kate a knowing glance, Shane tightened his hold on his brother and said, "Stevie, there's something you need to know."

The EMTs suddenly chose that moment to arrive at the scene. Shane reluctantly handed his brother over into their care, but Steve grabbed hold of his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Shane! What is it? What were you trying to tell me?"

Gently prying away Steve's grip, Shane gave him a reassuring gaze. "Later, okay? You need medical attention now."

"But Natalya…"

"We'll find her."

Steve felt extremely frustrated. First Natalya, and now his own brother. What have everyone been keeping from him?

But he had lost what remained of his strength, and so he didn't put up much of a fight when the paramedics began to fuss over him. An oxygen mask was slipped over his face, and then he was lifted onto a stretcher. Seconds later, they were wheeling him out of the flat towards the elevator.

Shane was left alone with Kate in the bathroom. Together, they stared at the broken mirror over the sink and the blood-tinged water in the bathtub. Somebody had already turned off the shower. The white marble floor at their feet was smeared with Steve's blood.

With a slight moan, Shane looked down at his unsteady hands. Kate reached up to squeeze his arm.

"You alright?"

"I almost lost him," he said with a shake of his head. When he looked straight at her, he amended, "_We_ almost lost him. Again."

She nodded. "So what are you going to tell Steve about Natalya, or Svetlana, or whatever her real name is?"

"The truth," he grimly responded. "The whole truth and nothing but the truth. But I need to report it in first. Someone's head is going to roll for this, and it better not be mine."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: The story is not over yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**"I'm a single bloke and I got a normal private life." – DS Steve Arnott.**

**.**

*** ABBREVIATIONS:**

**AC - Anti Corruption**

**AFO - Authorized Firearm Officer**

**CHIS - Covert Human Intelligence Sources**

**CPR - Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation**

**DCC - Deputy Chief Constable **

**DI - Detective Inspector**

**DS - Detective Sergeant**

**OCG - Organized Crime Group**

**RTC - Road traffic collision**

**TFC - Tactical Firearms Commander**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, y'all. Here's a new chapter.**

**_-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-_**

When Kate was finally able to go and visit Steve at the hospital, it was already midday and she was so exhausted she almost dozed off on her feet. She hadn't slept a wink for close to thirty hours straight, and it began to take a toll on her.

But before getting herself home and retiring to bed, she needed to see her partner to ensure that he was alright. She had been informed earlier that Steve had undergone a surgery for the slash wound on his wrist and was now recovering at the ICU.

Stifling a yawn, Kate turned around the corner towards the ICU wing. The first person she saw there was Steve's brother. He was standing in the corridor with his back against the wall and his beefy arms crossed over his chest. His facial expression was inscrutable as he stared hard into Steve's ward.

Kate went to lean against the wall beside him. "Hey, Shane."

"Hey, Kate," he softly responded.

"What's going on?"

He jerked his chin towards the opened doorway. Two men in suits were seen talking with Steve inside. "They are still cross-examining him. I've been told to remove myself because I'm personally involved, the bastards."

Frowning, she asked, "Who are they?"

"MI-5," Shane replied through gritted teeth. "That stout looking fella is Sir Leopold Sullivan, the head of my department. In other word, he's my effing boss."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "_Your _boss? Jesus…"

Shane finally took a good look at her. "Hey, you're okay? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks." Kate made a face.

Chuckling, he draped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "No, what I mean was, you look bushed. How long have you been up?"

"Too long, I'm afraid," Kate responded, stifling another yawn. "It comes with the job. But I'll be fine. I need to see Steve first before I hit the bed. How is he, by the way?"

"The surgery was successful. He would quickly recover. You know how he is," Shane replied. "The doctors are more concerned about the possibility of a brain damage due to his near-drowning, but they are constantly monitoring him. So far there's nothing to be worried about. And surprisingly, no concussion this time. But the both of us are at fault for his other injury."

"_Us_? What do you mean?"

"Two ribs are fractured. The rest are mostly bruised."

Kate's eyes widened. "You mean, from the chest compressions we did?"

"Yep."

"Shit," Kate moaned. "I must have done it overly hard."

"We had to, to save his life. That's the major risk of doing CPR." He tightened his arm around her. "Steve will get better, Kate. Trust me."

"I do trust you," she muttered, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his hard solid chest. It felt so nice and comfortable that she felt herself begin to drift off. Jerking to full alertness, she hastily took a step back, her face reddening.

"Sorry."

Shane just smirked. "No problem."

"So…" Kate said, trying to overcome her embarrassment, "What's the real story? Who is Natalya, really?"

"Like I said before, she's a sleeper agent. Her purpose is pure surveillance," he replied, turning serious once more.

"Her job as the night manager at the hotel is just a front then?"

Shane nodded. "It's her cover. That particular hotel is a favorite spot for Russian oligarchs to have clandestine meetings, so she is there to gather intel."

"I guess it's unfortunate that she became a witness to our case about two months ago. Is that how her cover is blown?"

"It plays a part."

"And, knowing Steve, he eventually got attracted to her." Kate briefly closed her eyes, feeling pain for her partner. "He has no idea at all, does he?"

"Not even a clue." Shane shook his head. "Kate, I really didn't know she's dating Steve until you told me about it."

"You said you've not spoken to him for a month. Where were you?"

Shane looked askance at her. "I was on a mission somewhere in Asia. That's all I can say."

"Fair enough."

"The moment I touched down on home soil last night, I was sent over to pick up Natalya." Intense fury sparked in his eyes as he added, "My team knew Steve is my brother, and I'm sure they already figured out that he and Natalya are dating. But I was kept in the dark about all of it."

He then abruptly straightened up. "And now my boss wants me to remove myself to avoid getting personally involved? Well, fuck him. I _am_ involved."

His face a cool mask, Shane strode purposely into his brother's ward with Kate hot on his heels. The two MI-5 officials instantly turned around at their entrance.

"Are you done?" Shane quietly asked, his voice laced with a touch of venom.

The stout man, Leopold Sullivan, smiled. "Yes, of course. We are just...tying things up."

"Good. Now get out."

Sullivan raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, sir. Get out," Shane responded, undaunted. "We both need to talk, but not in here."

The two men stared hard at each other for several moments before the middle-aged man relented. "Very well. Lead the way."

Before leaving the room though, Sullivan turned to Steve and said, "I wish you a speedy recovery, young man. And remember to keep our discussion just now only to yourself."

Lying in the bed and looking extremely wan, Steve only responded with a blank stare. Stubborn to his core, he would never promise to anything he didn't fully agree on.

As Shane left the ward with the two men, Kate went to sit at her partner's side. "Hi, Steve. How are you feeling?"

He managed to smile, albeit weakly. "I'm still breathing, thanks to you."

"It's not just me alone. Shane was there too."

"I know." He looked at her closely. "Kate, you look terrible."

"Christ. Not you too," she responded, her eyes rolling. "I forgot to put on lipstick and mascara before coming here, so sue me."

"No, I mean you look exhausted. You haven't slept, have you?"

"Well, I got no time. I stayed for a while at Natalya's flat to oversee the processing. When the SIO and some MI-5 agents both arrived at the scene, I thought there was going to be a turf war! It was so intense. And then I went to the office to brief the gaffer. He has promised to come and visit you soon, by the way. Shortly afterwards I had a long meeting with the MVCU. Clearly they are not happy that MI-5 had railroaded them to stay out of this one."

Steve swallowed hard. "What about Natalya?"

"They haven't found her, not yet. But I promise you, we are still looking. With or without the MI-5 consent."

He nodded, utterly grateful. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Just doing our job, mate."

"Kate?" he said with a beseeching look.

She leaned closer. "Yes, Steve?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay. How can I help?"

He ran his tongue over his dry lips and said, "I don't like the way Shane looked just now. He worries me. Can you…uh…go and check if he's okay?"

Thoughtfully, she nodded. "Sure. Of course."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem. I'll be right back in a minute."

Kate then stepped outside, looking around to determine the directions that Shane and the two MI-5 officials had just taken. She got no damn clue, and so she had to ask one of the AFOs standing guard at Steve's doorway, who then pointed to the corridor on her left. She walked briskly through it and turned around a corner before noticing the younger MI-5 agent standing outside a closed door, talking on his mobile phone.

"Where are they?" she asked as came near. Still engaged on his call, he jerked his thumb towards the door behind him.

Kate peered through a clear rectangular window fixed at eye level in the door. The ward was empty except for Shane and his boss who were in the middle of a heated argument. Their muffled voices could still be heard because the door was not exactly soundproof.

"Look, Arnott. I know you're pissed off."

"No shit."

"It's the procedure, you know that. Until it is fully corroborated, all intel is strictly need-to-know basis only—"

"Which is totally rubbish because they got to her first. Why did you wait until it's already too late?"

"We had to be hundred percent sure it was the correct intel. We can't just go in and pull her out without proper validation. It would waste months of valuable surveillance work."

"Her cover is already blown days ago!" Shane shouted. "I've just read the intel transcript you had received much earlier, the one that you stupidly put on back burner just because you are 'not sure'. You should have pulled her out there and then. Instead, you've put both her life and my brother's at risk!"

"She is an MI-5 agent!" Leopold snapped back. "She knew what she's in for when she joined the agency. As for your brother, he's a well-trained police officer. I'm sure he will recover and bounce back to his feet in no time. He needs to stop mooning about her and suck it up like a man—erk!"

Shane had suddenly leapt forward and slammed his forearm across the other man's throat, shoving him backward and up against the wall.

Kate gasped. She knew it was time for her to intervene, or things would get ugly real fast. But when she pushed the door open, the junior MI-5 agent tried to intercept her.

"Hey, wait! You can't go in there."

Ignoring him, she hurriedly stepped inside and firmly shut the door, leaning against it to prevent the man from entering. Meanwhile, Shane still had not let go of Leopold who was quickly turning red from lack of air.

"Shane?" she calmly called out, but he didn't seem to hear.

"My brother nearly lost his life because of _your_ incompetence and negligence," Shane hissed into the other man's face. "You should think carefully what you say about him."

"Shane," Kate tried again. "Steve is asking for you."

After a long tense moment, Shane finally stepped back and let go. Leopold sagged against the wall and gasped for air, his pudgy face turned almost purple now.

"You know I could kill you with just a twist of my arm, don't you?" Steve's brother sneered at the older man. "But I won't lower myself to your level, sir. Consider this as my tender of resignation."

With that, he turned around and strode towards the door. Kate stepped aside to let him pass.

"You can't do that!" Leopold shouted at Shane's back with a voice that had gone hoarse. Rubbing at his bruised throat, he then glared at Kate. "He can't do that."

Kate couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Well, he just did. Good day, sir."

She managed to catch up with Shane as he reached his brother's bedside. Steve was looking up at his older brother with deeply concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Me?" Shane responded with a chuckle. "Hey, I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed."

"Shane…"

"Truly, Stevie. I'm fine. Everything's good."

Kate chose that moment to interrupt, "Shane has just resigned from MI-5."

Steve's eyes grew wide. "_What_? Jesus Christ…"

"Thank you very much," Shane sarcastically told Kate, to which she just shrugged with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked, still in shock. "Is it because of me?"

"Look, it's no big deal."

"It is to me."

"Don't worry, little brother," Shane said, squeezing Steve's arm reassuringly. "I'm not exactly unemployed. In fact, I can't wait to return to full military service now. I've had enough of this espionage world."

Steve still didn't look convinced, but he understood that his big brother knew exactly what he was doing. "Alright. If you say so."

Kate suddenly broke into a loud yawn. She blinked back at the two brothers, too exhausted to be embarrassed. "Look, guys, as much as I love to stay and chat, I can barely keep my eyes open here. Need to crash, so I better get home before I collapse to the floor."

"I can always catch you," Shane easily remarked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You can catch me another time, Romeo," Kate responded in kind. She bent over to kiss Steve on his temple. "Get well soon, mate. I'll be back later."

Turning to Shane, she said, "And you, Major Arnott, be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Thanks for the advice, DI Fleming." He grinned in return. "We made a good team earlier today, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we certainly did."

The two continued to smile at each other, until Steve rolled his eyes and loudly cleared his throat. Turning slightly pink, Kate spun and dashed for the door. Shane still had a silly grin on his face when he turned towards his younger brother.

"Really?" Steve gave him a telling look.

"What?"

"How many times have I told you?"

"About?"

Steve sighed. "Never mind."

"I really like her. She's a badass."

"Yeah, I can see that. But she's my boss, and she's a married woman with a young son. I think I've told you this a million times already."

"Duly noted."

Suddenly turning serious, Shane took a seat on the edge of the bed facing his brother. "Anyway, I'm sorry about all the tough questionings just now. Leopold can be quite an arsehole."

Steve emitted a weak smile. "I've encountered bigger arseholes in my line of work. It's part of the job descriptions."

"Frankly speaking, that man grates on my nerves," Shane said with sheer frustration. "Since he became the new head of the department six months ago, there have been some questionable incidents under his watch. I'm not sure if he is completely inept or just plain stupid."

"If he's so bloody useless, how did he manage to become the head of an MI-5 department?"

"The grapevine is saying that he has the Home Secretary in his pockets."

"Ah…" Steve nodded as he understood. "A bent agent then?"

"A bent agent?" Shane raised his eyebrows and laughed. "You've been in anti-corruption for way too long, brother. Anyway, we have had some suspicions about Leopold, but they are neither proven nor confirmed. At least, not yet. He's real slick."

"He kept pushing me to describe how the three Russian intruders look like," Steve said, tiredly rubbing his temple. "I gave their descriptions the best that I could. But I deliberately left something out."

"What is it?

"I didn't tell him that I stabbed one of those goons in his right foot with a piece of broken glass. The bastard must still be limping somewhere."

"Well done, Shortlegs," Shane proudly said with a grin, ruffling Steve's hair. "I'll pass that particular information to the police. They can sent notices to all clinics and medical centers within the immediate area to be on full alert of any strange man sporting an injured foot."

Steve smiled, but only halfheartedly. Noticing this, Shane asked, "What's wrong, mate?"

After a slight hesitation, Steve asked, "What's her real name?"

Shane knew exactly whom his brother was referring to. He took a deep breath before quietly replying, "Yulia. Yulia Burlakov. She has two citizenships, British and Russia. She was born here in the UK to an English mother and a Russian diplomat. Her father died about five years ago in a car bomb in Moscow. That's when she joined the agency."

Steve couldn't meet his brother's gaze, miserable that he was. "She told me she came from St. Petersburg, and that she never knew her father. Did she earn a degree in economics?"

"No. She majored in political science."

Steve closed his eyes against the sudden tears. "Is there anything about her that is real then? Her feelings for me, are they just a front too? Was she only pretending?"

Shane reached over to grip his brother's shoulder. "From what I gather, she never planned to meet you. There wasn't even a plot to include you as her cover. I believe that what she feels for you is genuine. It is not a pretense."

When Steve remained silent, Shane added, "I will find her, Steve."

Steve opened his eyes and looked straight at his brother. "How? You're no longer with the agency."

"That doesn't mean I don't have friends in high places. I'll find a way," Shane said with a shrug. "I'll go and join the search for Natalya. The combined security forces of the police and the MI-5 are covering this hospital, so you'll be fully protected."

"I'm not worried about my safety."

"I know that, but I'm still worried about you. Look, Steve. I know you're hurting, both physically and emotionally. So you really need to get some rest. You have to get better, you hear me?"

Numbly, Steve nodded. "Okay. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Mom."

"It's too late, Steve. I think your gaffer has already informed Mom and Da—"

"I mean, don't tell her about the broken ballerina figurine. She'll kill me!"

Shane stared back for several heartbeats before he broke up laughing. "Your secret is safe with me. Always. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Shane stayed a bit longer at Steve's side until he was sure that his brother had fully drifted off. Before leaving, he stood by the bed and looked down at his younger and only sibling, the one that he had shielded and protected ever since that small bundle of joy had been placed into his arms over thirty four years ago.

Sadly, he whispered, "I will find your Natalya, little brother. But I can't guarantee that I will find her alive."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter.**

"**Maybe there's some people out there who always tells the truth and ones who always lie. The rest of us choose our moment." – DS Steve Arnott**

**.**

*** ****ABBREVIATIONS****:**

**AFO - Authorized Firearm Officer**

**CPR - Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation**

**DI - Detective Inspector**

**DS - Detective Sergeant**

**ICU - Intensive Care Unit**

**MVCU - Major Violent Crime Unit**

**SIO - Senior Investigating Officer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, y'all. Here's the final chapter.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

_Two days later…_

Steve stared in great boredom at the plasma TV hanging on the wall opposite his bed with its volume on mute. He channel-surfed using the remote control, but not a single program piqued his interest and so he promptly switched the TV off. Sighing out loud, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_Hospital sucks_…

Earlier in the day, he had been told that his condition was showing positive improvements with no further complications and that he had recovered well enough to be discharged, provided that he stayed away from all strenuous activities for another week at least.

Shane had been informed about it too, but he still hadn't shown up. After four hours of waiting, Steve began to grow antsy. He was already planning to ask for some hospital scrubs to wear and hitch a taxi ride home when his brother finally arrived with Kate.

"Hey, Stevie. Ready to leave?" Shane said, placing a gym bag on the bed. "We've brought a change of clothes for you. Can't have you walking out of the hospital in that silly gown with your arse hanging out, can we?"

Steve glared back. "What took you so long?"

At this, Shane and Kate gave each other a meaningful glance. Steve noticed the odd exchange, and so he asked with a frown, "What? What's wrong?"

Kate managed a quick smile. Pulling the zipper of the gym bag, she then took out a dark jumper and a pair of jeans. "Don't worry about it. Here, mate. Do you need help to change?"

Instead of replying, Steve looked at them both closely. From the way they avoided his eyes, he could tell that something was not right. He also noticed the bluish bruise on Shane's jaw and the small bandage on his temple.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked his brother.

"You mean _this_?" Shane softly chuckled, pointing at his face. "You should see the other guy."

"I don't care about the other guy. Are you alright?"

"Never been better."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Bullshit!" Steve snapped. "Both of you are hiding something from me. What is it?"

Again, they exchanged telling looks between them. Steve felt so exasperated he nearly screamed.

_Why are they being so cagey? What is it that they're not telling me?_

And then he knew. "Is it Natalya? Have you found her?"

Shane looked pensively at his feet before raising his gaze back towards his brother. "Yes. We have."

Steve's eyes widened. "Christ…Why didn't you say so? When was she found?"

"Late last night."

A smile began to form on Steve's lips, but it quickly died when he recognized the serious expression on their faces. "What's wrong then? Is she okay?"

"Steve…" Kate began, but she was unable to continue. Instead, she reached over and squeezed his hand.

Steve's face turned as white as sheet when he fully understood. He had to swallow hard before saying, "She's dead…isn't she?"

Shane grimly nodded, while Kate looked absolutely wretched as she replied, "I'm sorry, Steve. When we found her, she had already been dead for hours. We were too late."

Blinking back tears, Steve bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He took several deep breaths before he was able to ask, "H…how…how did she die?"

"I'd rather not tell you," Shane said with a shake of his head.

"Just…tell me how she died."

The elder Arnott sighed. "Her abductors cut her throat."

Steve briefly closed his eyes in anguish. "Was she tortured?"

"Steve…"

"Well, was she?"

"Yes."

Steve felt so sick he was close to throwing up. "Where is she now?"

"At the morgue," Kate replied. "Currently undergoing an autopsy."

"Take me to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate. You're still not strong enough."

"Please…" Steve implored them both. "Let me see her…one last time."

Shane and Kate gazed at each other for several moments before she relented, "Alright, Steve. We will take you there."

"I better go and see about your discharge papers," Shane said before walking out of the ward.

Kate patted the neatly folded fresh clothes they had brought for him. "So, do you…uh…need help to get dressed?"

When Steve didn't immediately answer, she gently prodded, "Steve? You alright, mate?"

With a slight jerk, he quickly turned to her. "I'm fine. Can you please go and ask the nurse to come in?"

"Why?"

Steve gestured at the various tubes and wires that were still attached to his body. "Need to get these bloody things off me first."

"Right. Of course." Kate quickly headed for the door. "Will you be alright till I get back?"

"Yeah, sure."

The moment he was left alone, Steve's face crumbled as he promptly broke into tears.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

It took about a half hour drive from the hospital to the city morgue. Sitting in the back seat, Steve didn't speak much the entire way. He just listened with mild interest as Kate and Shane took turns telling him about how they had managed to trace Natalya's whereabouts.

"It was your descriptions about the Russian goon with the injured foot that gave us a major breakthrough," said Shane from behind the wheel of the Range Rover. "Last evening, a private clinic outside Derby instantly reported when a male patient with matching descriptions walked in for treatment. He sported an awful stab wound on his right foot, exactly like you said."

"Patrol units immediately rushed to the clinic to arrest him," Kate then added. "He was handed over to the MVCU, and they spent hours grilling him to make him talk. He finally gave up Natalya's location when Mr. Macho Man here somehow managed to slip into the interview room during an interval, and suddenly the goon was eager to confess everything. By the way, what on earth did you do to him, Shane?"

"Nothing." Shane shrugged. "I didn't even touch him. I simply stood there with a table between us. You can see it from the CCTV."

"You must have said something then."

"Well…yes, I did."

"What did you say? What had terrified him so much that he started to cooperate all of a sudden?"

Shane emitted an icy smile. "I told him that I knew he has a teenaged daughter studying in a private boarding school in Switzerland, and how easily it would be for me to break into that school in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping. I also said something else, but let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Kate stared wide-eyed at Shane. "Jesus…"

"What happened then?" Steve asked in a flat voice, unperturbed by the sheer sinister of his brother's interrogating technique.

"That man took us to the location where his people had been keeping Natalya," Kate explained. "It was an isolated boatyard in Boston. When we got there, the OCGs were about to dump her body into the river. There was a shootout, a real messy one. In the end, two AFOs and five OCG nominals were badly injured while three others were taken into custody. Thankfully, there's no other casualty."

"Except for Natalya."

"Yes. Except for her." Kate turned around to look at him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I wish we had arrived there sooner."

"That's alright, Kate. I know you all did your best," Steve quietly said. Turning to his brother, he asked, "And how did _you_ get that colorful bruises on your face?"

Before Shane could reply, Kate sent the elder Arnott a disapproving look. "Shane tagged along with the raid even when he had been told not to."

"Technically, I'm an MI-5 agent until my resignation is finalized. I still have jurisdiction," Shane responded with a shrug. "Besides, thanks to me, I was the first to notice when the Russian oligarch slipped out the side access of the boatyard towards the river. I gave chase and tackled him, we grappled about before we both fell down the embankment, and then I knocked out his sorry arse. The most wanted man by both MI-5 and AC-12 is now in the sole custody of the British Central Police."

To Kate, he said, "So, you're welcome, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes. "I never said thank you, did I?

Shane smiled. "Like I said, you're welcome."

When they reached the morgue soon afterwards, Shane guided his Range Rover into the visitor's parking slot not far from the entrance. He and Kate instantly got out of the car, but Steve continued to sit unmoving in the backseat.

Frowning, Shane retraced his steps and pulled open the rear door. His concern went up a notch when he noticed his brother's ashen face.

"Steve?"

Steve turned to stare at his brother, his entire body slightly trembling. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Look, maybe this is a bad idea after all," Shane said, deeply worried about his brother's state of mind. "Let's just take you home so that you can—"

"No." Unbuckling his seat belt, Steve gingerly stepped out on shaky feet, grimacing as the movements jarred his injured ribs. He had to brace himself against the car for several moments to gather his equilibrium.

"Okay. I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

They walked inside and were met in the foyer by the local FME, a bespectacled woman in her mid-forties called Dr. Helen Colby. She was no stranger to the two AC-12 officers because they had engaged her expertise in previous cases.

"Dr. Colby, thank you for agreeing to see us," Kate greeted her with a handshake.

"It's my pleasure to assist, DI Fleming," the FME responded before turning to Steve. She instantly noticed his wan features and the creases of pain around his eyes, but she reserved her comments. Instead, she said, "DS Arnott. It's good to see you too."

"Likewise, Dr. Colby." He gestured at Shane. "This is Major Shane Arnott from the MI-5, also happens to be my brother."

"Yes, I've heard," Dr. Colby looked thoughtfully at Shane. "Talking about MI-5, a team of them was here just now, looking none too pleased."

"Oh?" Shane raised his eyebrows. "They didn't raise a ruckus, did they?"

"They insisted to see the body, but I told them to talk with the Central Police first because it is their case now, not the MI-5."

"I'm sure they love hearing that." Shane grinned.

"Hmm…" Dr. Colby smiled back. "Come on. I'll take you to her."

They all followed her through a door on the left, entering deeper into the morgue. Steve took the rear of the procession, his feet heavy with each step he took. His heart was beating faster than ever, and his palms were clammy with sweat. He felt light headed as well but he gamely pushed onward, hoping that the others would not notice the effects that the place had on him.

Dr. Colby led them into one of the cold chambers where a body lay on the autopsy table covered by a light blue sheet.

"We have just finished examining the body when we received your call, DI Fleming," said Dr. Colby. She picked up a file folder from a nearby tray and passed it to Kate.

"The cause of death?"

"Exsanguination, due to the wound at her throat." Walking to the top of the body, Dr. Colby looked up at them and asked, "You really want to see her? I've got to warn you, it is not a pretty sight."

Both Kate and Shane turned to Steve who stood rooted to the spot, swallowing hard as he nodded. "Lift the sheet, please."

Dr. Colby did just that, pulling down the sheet to expose the body to its shoulders. When Natalya's battered face was revealed, Steve had to close his eyes for a few seconds, utterly dismayed beyond words. He reopened them to gaze at his poor beloved, trying to remember the exquisite beauty that she once was. The striking stormy grey eyes that had closed forever, the soft pink lips that had turned almost blue, the smooth porcelain skin that was marked with cuts and bruises. And her shiny blond hair…now lay dull and tangled, covered with dirt.

In the background, Steve could hear Dr. Colby mentioning about some burn marks, lacerations, and several broken ribs, among other things. He tried to ignore it all as it was too hard for him to take in. But suddenly he caught the words 'embryo' and 'placenta' among Dr. Colby's long litany.

"Wait, what?"

Giving him an intense gaze, the FME then gently tugged the sheet back to cover Natalya's head. "We detected a developing embryo in her uterus."

Kate gasped, looking extremely shocked. "Are you saying…she was _pregnant_?"

"Yes, she was." Dr. Colby sadly nodded. "About four weeks along."

Kate gaped at her partner. "Oh, Jesus…"

Steve's jaw had dropped open, the blood drained off his face.

_Is this what Natalya has been trying to tell me? _

All of a sudden, there was a loud ringing noise in his ears as black spots appeared in his vision. He repeatedly blinked hard, mere seconds before his knees buckled.

"Steve!"

Shane was instantly there to catch him or he would have hit the floor on his face. They were frantically calling his name, but it seemed as if he had lost his voice to response.

"Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" the FME was heard asking as Steve was being led out of the cold room, supported on each side by his brother and partner.

"DS Arnott has just recently been discharged from the hospital," Kate answered. "He nearly drowned a couple days ago."

"Good God…What the hell is he doing here then? He should be recovering in bed. Look, bring him here into my office. There's a sofa where he can lie down for a bit."

"I'm…f…fine…" Steve managed to whisper, the words a bit slurred.

"No, you're not," Shane softly said, guiding his brother onto the sofa. Steve refused to lie down though. He just sat there, blinking hard and slightly panting.

Staring at Steve's grey face with great concern, Shane then told Kate, "Can you please get him some water?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The water cooler is this way," said Dr. Colby, and the two women walked out of the room.

Shane held his younger brother's face steady in both palms. "Steve? Stevie, look at me."

Steve slowly obliged, trembling with shock. The amount of hurt and despair that Shane saw in those deep brown eyes was so great he knew it would haunt him forever.

"I would've become a father," Steve brokenly whispered. "I would've had a child, and you would've had a niece…or nephew…"

Shane had to swallow hard before replying, "I'm sorry, brother. I'm really, really sorry."

Shaking his head, Steve said with a sad smile, "It's alright. I've seen her…for the last time. Now take me home. Please, Shane...take me home."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

The drive home to Steve's flat was a lot quieter than the previous drive to the morgue. The three of them were still in shock by the discovery of Natalya's pregnancy.

Shane kept glancing at Steve through the rear view mirror. His younger brother had said not a word since they left the morgue, and that worried him immensely. He then looked at Kate, and was surprised to see a lonely tear streaming down her cheek.

Without a word, Shane reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb. She reached up and caught his hand, holding it tightly in her grip for much needed comfort. They were the closest persons to Steve, so the both of them could sense the great pain that he was under.

"Stop the car," Steve suddenly said from the backseat.

Surprised, Shane jerked around to briefly look at his brother. "I'm sorry?"

"Please stop. Stop the damn car now!"

Shane quickly pulled over and hit the brakes. Even before the Range Rover came to a complete stop, Steve already had his door opened. He stumbled out and rushed off as fast as his injured ribs would allow.

"Steve! Where are you going?" Kate cried out, also getting out of the car. Before she could run after him, Shane had dashed around the front hood to grab her around the waist.

"Kate, wait!"

She glared back and struggled out of his grip. "What do you mean, _wait_? You saw him just now. He's clearly not thinking straight!"

"Let's just give him a moment. He needs it."

"But he is—"

"I know, Kate. But he needs some time alone. Leave him be." He pulled her closer towards him. Together, they leaned back against the side of the Ranger Rover as they stared at the woods flanking the road where Steve had just ran into.

Fifteen minutes later, and when Steve still had not returned, even Shane started to worry. Glancing at his watch, he briskly announced, "Alright. Time's up. Let's go find him."

The woods were actually a part of the city park, a favorite place for joggers and hikers alike. It stood between the major city road and the large river that flowed from the west toward the North Sea in the east. At this time of year, the river was near freezing.

Shane led the way down a footpath towards the direction of the river. Within minutes, they could hear the sound of flowing water.

"You're taking us to the river," Kate commented.

"Yeah."

"How do you know that's where he will be?"

"Brotherly instinct," Shane said. "Steve loves water."

"Oh." Kate frowned. "You don't think he's going to…uh…you know?"

"Is he suicidal, you mean?" Shane shook his head. "I don't think so, Kate. He is a lot stronger than that."

"Even the strongest person has a breaking point," she muttered.

"I agree. Steve is not the strongest person, nor is he perfect. He has flaws, just like the rest of us. But one thing I know about my brother is that he never gives up. He always keeps fighting, no matter what."

Kate nodded. "Aye. That's true."

Not long after, they emerged onto the paved embankment that stretched along the river as far as the eye could see. Nearby, a road bridge spanned about five hundred meters across the river, connecting the two neighboring towns.

Kate pointed at the bridge. "There he is!"

Turning to look, Shane noticed his brother who stood still at the railing, staring at the river below. He knew Steve would never do anything irrational, but still he felt nervous all the same. With Kate at his side, he ran towards the stone steps that led up the bridge.

It took them a full minute of running before they reached where Steve was standing. At their arrival, he slowly turned around and gave them a sad smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump," he softly said to assure them. "In the car just now…it was too overwhelming. I had to get some air…some space, or I would go crazy."

"We understand," Shane said, leaning against the railing next to his brother.

Kate flanked his other side. "You are not alone, mate."

Steve's lower lips began to tremble. "I know."

Despite his best effort, Steve couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He instantly burst into heart wrenching sobs. In tears herself, Kate put her arms around her partner and wept along with him. Looking up at the darkening sky, and cursing one Leopold Sullivan to hell and back, Shane gathered Steve and Kate into his strong arms and held them both tight.

Down below, the river continued to flow towards the sea…

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more LOD stories. Later, guys.**

"**I just want to get to the truth." – DS Steve Arnott**

**.**

*** ****ABBREVIATIONS****:**

**AC - Anti Corruption**

**AFO - Authorized Firearm Officer**

**CCTV - closed circuit television**

**DI - Detective Inspector**

**DS - Detective Sergeant**

**FME - Forensic Medical Examiner**

**MVCU - Major Violent Crime Unit**

**OCG - Organized Crime Group**


End file.
